Salah Paham
by Naminamifrid
Summary: Special untuk ulangtahun Sasuke, #SasukeBirthday NaruSasu 2015. "Tentu saja, dia pasti mau menerimanya. Dan lagi pula aku akan selalu ada disisimu?.".Dasar fansgirl sinting, orang mereka sedang bertengkar kok dibilang sedang ber-romantis ria?. "Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke." Ide gaje. NaruSasu always. pendek


**Salah paham**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Ooc (mungkin), BL, typo, ide pasaran, gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Special untuk ulang tahun Mami Sasu** **(fic ini dipersebahkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke Birthday KHUSUS NARUSASU!**

 **Yang lagi menunggu Mr. Crossdressing sabar ya, lagi masa pembuatan.**

 **Naruto dan kawan-kawan saat ini kelas 2 SMA , akhir semester mau naik kelas 3**

 _ **Don't like Don't read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Happy reading minna_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kamis, 23 Juli 2015**

 **Teng...teng...**

Suara bel pulang berbunyi dari salah satu sekolah yang terkenal diKonoha, _Konoha Senior High School._ Saat ini terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah tampan menjurus kecantik sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, kegiatan-nya terhenti sejenak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Suke!."

"..."

"SUKE!."

"Tsk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Dobe."

"Heheheh... Gomen, aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu sejak kita pacaran." Ucap seorang pemuda tinggi yang memiliki kulit tan-nya yang eksotik dengan senyum lebarnya yang masih setia menempel dibibirnya, walau pun telah diberikan tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." Balasnya singkat sambil mempercepat merapikan bukunya.

"Ayo pulang Dobe." Ajak Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan keluar pintu kelas.

"Maaf Teme, bisakah kau pulang sendiri kali ini? Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Hn."

"Aku janji nanti malam akan menelponmu." Setelah sampai pintu gerbang sekolah Naruto langsung berlari menuju seorang gadis, meninggalkan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh. Sasuke mengenal gadis itu dia yang merupakan ketua _fans club_ NaruSasu yang ada disekolah, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke terus melihat mereka dari kejahuan, ada sedikit rasa sesak dihatinya namun ditepisnya jauh-jauh, karena dirinya percaya Naruto tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Tapi disisi lain perasan gelisa mulai menggerogoti sedikit-demi sedikit kepercayaan-nya. Naruto Uzumaki merupakan kekasih Sasuke sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat sekolah mereka sedang melaksana _Study tour_ di _Kyoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback on**

Sasuke yang saat itu tidak bisa berenang terpeleset jatuh kedalam sungai yang cukup deras, Naruto yang melihat hal itu tampa pikir panjang langsung melompat kedalam sungai. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba menggapai Sasuke yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Setelah mendapatkan tubuh Sasuke yang lemas, segera dibawanya ketepi sungai. Dirasanya Sasuke yang tak kunjung sadar, Naruto segera melakukan pernapasan buatan sambil menekan-nekan dada Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan airnya.

Sasuke langsung tersadar saat merasakan ada yang mengahalangi pernapasanya, setelah melihat siapa yang telah berani menciumnya mata Sasuke langsung membola, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mendorong orang tersebut diiringi batuk yang mengeluarkan air.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DOBE!." Teriak Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"Hey...Aku yang menyelamatkan mu teme. Kau tadi hampir mati tenggelam."

"Tapi tidak perlu sambil menciumku dobe!." Ucap Sasuke keras kepala.

"Aku tidak menciummu, aku memberimu napas buatan." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Cih.." Dengan pipi yang memerah Sasuke berusaha bangkit, namun karena tubuhnya masih lemas hampir saja Sasuke jatuh kebelakang kalau saja tangan kokoh Naruto tidak memeganya dengan erat.

"Kau masih lemas teme, sini biar kubantu." Naruto menjongkokan badanya menunggu Sasuke naik.

"Ayolah teme... jangan keras kepala. Cepat naik!." Setelah menunggu cukup lama Naruto mulai merasakan berat dipunggungnya, tidak terlalu berat sih tubuh Sasuke cukup dikatakan ideal bagi remaja seumuranya. Dengan hati-hati Naruto pun bangkit dari jongkoknya, dan mulai berjalan kearah hotel yang mereka sewa untuk _Study tour_ selama seminggu. Sasuke yang berada digendongan Naruto entah mengapa mulai mengantuk, angin sore yang mulai berhembus lembut membelai surai _Raven_ -nya pelan menambah rasa kantuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Teme dimana kunci kamarmu?." Tanya Naruto, yang telah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sasuke

"Hmm.."

"Teme?."

"..."

"Huh~ ternyata kau sudah tertidur. Apa kubawa saja dia kekamarku?." Setelah berpikir-pikir cukup lama, terlebih lagi tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil. Dan berakhirlah Sasuke dikamar Naruto. Naruto pun meletakan dengan pelan tubuh Sasuke diatas kasurnya, setelah memastikan Sasuke tidak akan bangun. Naruto mulai menanggalkan baju Sasuke yang basah, dan menggantinya dengan baju miliknya walau agak kebesaran. Entah kenapa dadanya mulai berdesir sejak tanganya menyentuh kulit putih Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Naruto yang mulai merasa kedinginan, langsung pergi kekamar mandi. 'Berendam dengan air hangat sepertinya ide yang bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran.' Pikir Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Huh?...Dimana ini?." Tanya Sasuke sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya, sepertinya ia mulai terkena demam.

 **Ceklek...**

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan-nya kesumber suara. Keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan tubuh elastisnya yang ditutupi sebuah handuk didaerah privasinya, rambutnya yang masih agak basah meneteskan air yang mulai mengalir melewati dada dan terus kebawah. Naruto yang menyadari ada sepasang mata berwarna _Onyx_ yang terus memperhatikanyasedari tadi, ternyata Sasuke sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Teme?." Tubuh yang hanya dibalut handuk mulai berjalan kearah kasur.

"Sepertinya aku mulai terkena demam." Gumam Sasuke pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar Naruto. Wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah, bertambah merah saat tampa sengaja matanya melihat tubuh topless Naruto.

"Hmhm... nanti akan aku buatkan bubur."

"Sebelum itu, lebih baik kau berpakaian dulu."

"..." Naruto diam mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hehehhe... Gomenn aku lupa." Tak beberapa lama Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat semangkuk bubur untuk Sasuke dan dua Cup Ramen untuk Naruto.

Setelah matang, Naruto segera membawanya kekamar tak lupa juga dengan dua Cup Ramennya dan dua gelas air putih.

"Sasuke aku membawakanmu semangkuk bubur hangat." Seru Naruto sambil membawa nampan, dan meletakanya diatas meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Ini untukmu. Apa perlu kusuapkan juga?." Walaupun suara Naruto terdengar sedikit khawatir tetap saja wajah Sasuke memerah, entah kenapa dia mendengarnya seperti sedang digoda.

"Hn, tidak perlu. Arigatou." Sasuke mulai meniup-niup pelan bubur tersebut dan memakan-nya dengan lambat, walau pun lapar _Image_ tetap harus dijaga itulah prinsip Sasuke dengan egonya yang selangit. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai makan, Naruto pun juga mulai memakan Ramen-nya dengan lahap.

####===####===####

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pelan seperti bisikan

"..." Naruto pun menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, Sasuke yang merasa terus dipandang oleh Naruto balik menatap sang pemilik mata. _Shappire_ bertemu _Onyx_ mata mereka beradu saling menyelami sang pemilik mata. Seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan mata tersebut, ditambah lagi suasana yang bisa dibilang mendungkung dengan pelan Naruto mempertipis jarak mereka.

 **Cup...**

Hanya kecupan lembut tanpa napsu, yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai bersemu, namun Naruto kembali mendaratkan kecupan-nya ditambah lumatan serta jilatan lidah.

"Hmm... uhhmm..." Leguhan nikmat sedikit keluar dari celah bibir Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin bersemangat memakan bibir manis tersebut. Sasuke yang sudah mulai kehabisan napasnya, mulai memukul-mukul dada Naruto pelan.

"..." Hening sesaat ketika Naruto melepaskan ciuman panasnya

"Maaf teme, aku...aku." Naruto berusaha mencari alasan mengapa dirinya mencium Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menundukan wajah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah, sambil menormalkan napas dan jantung-nya yang berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke─."

"..."

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?."

"..."

"A-aku tau ini tidaklah _seRomantis_ drama-drama Korea diTv, tapi sekali lagi akan kuucapkan dengan lantang. Uchiha Sasuke maukah kau menjadi Kekasihku?." Tanya Naruto lagi, namun kali ini diucapkan dengan suara yang cukup keras dan tegas, wajah menyiratkan kelembutan, tangan Naruto mulai memegang tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyukai Sasuke saat pendaftaran siswa baru, kalian percayakan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama? _Well_.. kedengaranya cukup menggelikan, tapi apa mau dikata cinta itu buta. Naruto Uzumaki mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, tidak peduli ia lelaki atau pun wanita.

"A-ku..." Rona merah mulai menjalar dari pipi ketelinga, tidak bisa dipastikan rona merah tersebut disebabkan oleh demam atau rasa malu.

"A-ku aku... mau dobe." Cicitnya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto yang wajahnya menujukkan kalau hatinya sedang berbunga.

"Arigatou teme, a-aku berjanji tidak akan menghinatimu." Naruto kembali mencium Sasuke lembut, menyalurkan perasaan cintanya melalui ciuman panjang tersebut, Sasuke hanya pasra menerima ciuman dari Naruto, terkadang Sasuke merasa ada ribuan mungkin jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya rasanya cukup menggelikan dan mungkin Sasuke tidak akan terbiasa.

Ya... Uchiha Sasuke juga mencintai Uzumaki Naruto sejak lama, Sasuke selalu menguntit Naruto dari pergi sekolah hingga pulang sekolah, dia tau makanan apa yang sering dimakan Naruto setiap hari, warna boxer apa yang dipakai Naruto kali ini. Walaupun tidak mau dibilang pengutit Sasuke lebih senang kalau dibilang fans gelap, tapi itu semua karena rasa cintanya kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Naruto... aku pegang janjimu." Dengan berbekal tekad dan keberanian, Sasuke rela meminjam jaket plus topi hitam yang gak pernah dicuci Itachi yang katanya membawa keberuntungan... katanya. Sasuke mulai mencari _Smartphone_ nya, dan mencari kontak Naruto

" **Halo..."**

"..."

" **Teme?."**

" **Kututup teleponnya ya..."**

"JANGAN!." Sedikit menjerit mungkin.

" **Heheheh... bercanda. Memangnya ada apa teme?."**

"Umm... kau dimana dobe." Bisiknya pelan.

" **Apa? Aku gak dengar suaramu, terlalu pelan."**

"Kau dimana dobe?." Sasuke sedikit memperbesarkan volume suaranya, walau pun tetap dibilang kecil.

" **Hehehehh... kau rindu padaku ya teme? Aku ada di** _ **Cafe**_ **dekat toko buku dipersimpangan lampu merah."**

"Hn." Sasuke mematikan teleponya secara sepihak, tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui dimana Naruto berada, langsung berlari keluar rumah tak ketinggalan sebuah topi dan kaca mata hitam Sasuke gunakan untuk membututi Naruto.

10 Menit kemudian setibanya disana, Sasuke langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong tak peduli sudah ada orang atau belum yang mempunyai meja itu. Sasuke beruntung ia mendapatkan tempat duduknya disampin meja Naruto, Sasuke pun menutup wajahnya dengan koran sesekali mengintip dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Siapa yang menelponmu tadi Naruto?."

"Sasuke. Mungkin dia rindu padaku hehehe..." Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit merasa malu, rasanya ingin ngenabok pemuda berkepala duren itu.

"Ooh, jadi gimana? Apa kau setuju?." Tawar Sakura, sambil meminum _Milkshake_ Vanilanya. Matanya, mulai tertuju kearah seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka terus.

"Emm... tapi apa Sasuke mau menerimanya?." Hati Sasuke mulai dagdigdug gak jelas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Tentu saja, dia pasti mau menerimanya. Dan lagi pula aku akan selalu ada disisimu?." Mata Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat sesosok yang sepertinya mirip dengan Sasuke, mulai bermunculan ide untuk mejahili Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Sakura aku tidak mengerti." Naruto mulai mengernyikan alisnya bingung, apa tadi Sakura salah makan?.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau Naruto-kun~." Balas Sakura dengan diakhiri suara yang menggoda. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mulai meremas korannya kuat-kuat.

"Huh~ Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Jangan-jangan kau sudah keracunan makanan."

'Naruto!.' Batin Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit kesal bersamaan.

"Hahaha... tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja. Malam ini jadi ya, pergi kerumahku." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Emm, okok. Jam 8 ma─."

 **SHheerttt...**

Sasuke mulai tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan mereka, mulai berdiri dan melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan jika sedang tidak bersamaku?." Dengan nada datar Sasuke berbicara, jangan lupa dengan tatapan tajamnya diarahkan kearah Sakura. Sakura? Jangan ditanya didalam batin-nya sedang menjerit gila, karena berhasil mengerjai Uchiha bungsu. Ingin rasanya menunggu momen-momen romantis mereka berdua. Dasar f _ansgirl_ sinting, orang mereka sedang bertengkar kok dibilang sedang ber-romantis ria?.

"Tu-tunggu, sedang apa kau disini teme?." Naruto pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura sendiri entah kemana, sepertinya dia pergi bersembunyi takut kena semprotan omelan Sasuke.

"Cukup Naruto, aku tak mau dengar apapun darimu. Kukira janjimu bisa kupegang, nyatanya?." Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke mulai memerah perih. Para pengunjung _cafe_ tersebut hanya diam menonton drama picisan tersebut. Sebelum _cafe_ tersebut semakin ramai, Naruto segera pergi keluar sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, tak lupa meninggalkan uang untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang dipesan mereka tadi.

Naruto membawa kesebuah taman yang cukup sepi,namun asri. Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya keatas rumput, Sasuke yang masih berdiri sambil menahan tangisnya yang akan segerah pecah ditarik Naruto untuk duduk dipankuan-nya.

"Huh~" Helaan napas berat dikeluarkan Naruto. Sabar Naruto sabar, mempunyai kekasih seperti Sasuke membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra.

 **Hening**

Tidak ada yang mau membuka perbicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke─." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak, untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau ingat janjiku kan?, yang tidak akan pernah menghianatimu." Hanya dibalas hembusan angin pelan, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan menghianatimu, sampai kapan pun Suke." Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat dari arah belakang.

"..."

"Maaf Suke, aku berani bersumpah disambar petir bahwa aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan-nya."

"..."

"Kau ingat tidak, hari ini hari apa?." Tanya Naruto lembut.

"..."

"Ya, benar. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu." Naruto terus bermonolog sendiri.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ Sasuke." Naruto ingin mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke mengelak menghidari ciuman itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum senduh, biasanya Sasuke selalu menerima ciumanya

"Apa benar, kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?." Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya, tetapi ia tetap tidak mau menatap Naruto.

"Aku berani bersumpah, Suke. Sakura, dia hanya membantuku mencari uang untuk..." Kata-kata Naruto menggantung, tangan-nya mulai bergerak masuk kedalam kantung celananya, mulai meraba-raba mencari benda berbentuk kotak.

"Untuk?." Ada sedikit rasa penasaran, Naruto kan orang yang berkecukupan –kalau tidak mau dibilang kaya, sangat kaya malah- .

"Untuk─." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kota tersebut, dan mejongkokan badanya ala Pangeran-pangeran yang melamar tuan putri.

"Melamarmu... dihadapan kedua orang tua kita saat pesta Ulang tahunmu─." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan kotak tersebut.

" _Will you marry me?_." Lanjut Naruto sambil membuka kota tersebut, dan tampaklah sepasang cincin perak dengan warna batu yang berbeda-beda tak lupa ada ukiran nama mereka dimasing masing cincin. Naruto memang kaya, namun ia ingin membelikan sepasang cincin dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Hn, dasar dobe." Walaupun begitu, Sasuke pasti akan menerima Naruto. Terbukti saat tangan Naruto menarik, tangan Sasuke untuk dipasangkan cincin Sasuke tidak menolak.

Cincin dengan batu permata yangberwarna _Shappire_ dan ukiran nama Uzumaki Naruto disana, Naruto pasangkan kejari manis tangan kanan Sasuke. Sedangkan cincin dengan batu permata yang berwarna _Onyx_ dan ada ukiran nama Uzumaki Sasuke disana, Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai memerah pipi sambil memasangkan cincin tersebut kejari manis Naruto. Naruto mulai mencium dahi, terus berjalan kepipi dan berakhir dibibir merah sang Uchiha.

"Aku... akan terus mencintaimu Uzumaki Sasuke." Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya, saat Naruto kembali menciumnya. Dibalik semak-semak dibelakang mereka ada seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ yang sedang memegang kamera, yang tengah cekikikan tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#####~~~~~#####

 **Omake**

"Huh~, rencanaku gagal untuk melamarmu dihadapan orangtua kita, nanti malam." Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, saat ini kepalanya sedang berbantalkan paha Sasuke. Tak lupa jari lentik tersebut terus membelai dengan lembut rambut pirang sang kekasih.

"Hmm." Hanya gumaman sebagai balasan-nya.

"Ini semua, gara-gara Sakura. Kenapa dia suka sekali menjahilimu, tapi kenapa kau selalu kena kejahilan-nya! Ini sudah yang ke- 37 kalinya Suke!." Teriak Naruto sedikit depresi mungkin. Kadang dia bingung sendiri Sasuke kan jenius, kenapa ia selalu masuk kedalam jebakan yang sama –dengan pura-pura menggoda Naruto, walau pun Sasuke tau itu hanya keusilan Sakura untuk mendapatkan momen-momen _romantis_ mereka. Sasuke tetap tidak bisa terima, Naruto adalah miliknya!-.

"Hmm."Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu senang, sampai-sampai dibibirnya terlukis senyuman manis dari tadi, sambil terus membelai rambut Naruto, sesekali ia juga melihat cincin dijari manisnya sambil bersemu.

"Sasuke, aku rindu padamu. Jadi, bolehkah?." Dengan suara _sexy_ nya Naruto berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

"Hmm─ eh apa katamu tadi? Tidak dobe ini ditempat umum, lagi pula nanti malam kita ada Pesta." Lama sekali kamu koneknya Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Suke, aku rindu ciumanmu, desahanmu, tubuhmu saa─." Ucapan Naruto terputus saat dengan tidak berkeprimulutan Sasuke menyumbat mulutnya dengan topi milik Sasuke.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dobe. Aku tidak mau saat Pesta nanti cara jalanku menjadi aneh" Sasuke berikan pelototan tajam, yang bisa membakar orang denga ap- eh salah tempat.

"Mmmhhh... puahhh. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu." Diiringi seringai rubah andalan-nya.

"Ti-mhhmm dobehhmm." Mulut Sasuke terus dilumat habis.

"Heheehe jangan khawatir taman ini sudah sepi, sudah tidak ada orang disini." Sepertinya Naruto tak menyadari sesosok gadis bersurai _pink_ tengah merekam kegiatan panas mereka, jangan lupakan setumpuk tisu sudah ia sediakan buat nanti.

"Huhhuu... untung saja mereka tidak melihatku." Ucapnya pelan sambil mengelap darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

"Mhhmm... dobehhh terhhss russhhh."

"Hahaha... aku tidak akan memberimu ampun Suke-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Huhhh~ sudah selesai.**

 **Walau pun telat, gak papa yang penting untuk kadonya Mami Sasu sudah selesai.**

 **Ceritanya rada-rada aneh? Maksa? Pasaran? Gaje?**

 **Kalau ada kekurangan mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Yang nunggu fic lain-nya sabar ya, Nami lagi rada-rada depresi gara-gara kehilangan file fic Because of you dan sepertinya bakal diDiscountinued. Maaf ya.**

 **Thanks RnR.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Y**

 **A**


End file.
